


Lowered

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2017 [8]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grottoes & Gremlins, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: There’s an art to ingratiating yourself to the Nerds.





	

This was not Lola’s ideal night.  
  
“The dragon queen uses her tail to block the door! The knight has no choice but to say yes!”  
  
Apparently Johnny _did_ have a limit of how many guys she could get cozy with, and his boys were giving Lola the cold shoulder.  
  
“The knight refuses!”  
  
Whatever. They’d come crawling back eventually.  
  
Until then, she needed things done for her, and there was one clique whose members would always say yes.  
  
With the right motivation.  
  
Lola sighed and picked up the dice.  
  
“The dragon queen seduces the knight.” She rolled. “Super effective.”  
  
_Kill me._  
   
-End


End file.
